Dangerous
by lunarocks14
Summary: <html><head></head>Scorpius is a player, and Rose is his best friend. It's dangerous for her to fall for him, but who said love was easy? Songfic.</html>


**Song: _Dangerous_, by Cascada. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognise.**

_Don't know anything about you_

Rose Weasley glanced across the crowded Great Hall, unable to stop herself staring at Scorpius Malfoy, where he sat with Lily Potter, her cousin. Her mind drifted back to when Lily had been placed in Slytherin, five years ago, remembering the shock, the tears... and, finally, the acceptance.

She sighed, and looked down at her plate of untouched food.

_So close, just a touch away_

She smiled as Hugo, James and Albus arrived, joked around, laughed, knowing they would worry if she didn't.

She gazed at Scorpius again. He was so near... yet so far away. Her parents would kill her if she dated Scorpius Malfoy. And the rest of the school... their reactions would be drastic. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Unheard of!

She closed her eyes, miserable again. That wasn't the only problem. The truth was that Scorpius was a player.

_Your love hits me like no other._

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes to find Lily and Scorpius smiling at her, having walked across the Great Hall in the time she'd been angsting. Scorpius's beautiful sapphire blue eyes met hers, and she filled with warmth. He was funny, cute... and a player. She couldn't fall for him... he would break her heart.

Scorpius grinned at her; his eyes sparkled. "Hey, Rosie," he said softly. They were best friends, and he would still flirt with her. However much she wanted to give in, flirt back, date him... she knew she couldn't. If she did, he would break her heart, like he broke the heart of every girl who dated him.

_They say I'm a true believer_

"Hey, Scorpius," Rose smiled, refusing to let him draw her in. She knew how easy it would be to fall into his trap... and she wanted to. She had fallen for him... totally by accident... but she had fallen for him nonetheless.

She hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even herself, until the beginning of sixth year. And even then, she only admitted the fact to herself: she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

_I know something's taking over now_

He smiled at her again, then glanced at his watch. "Come on, Rosie, you're going to be late. What have you got now?"

"Free period, actually." Which she would spend in the library.

"Have fun, Rosie. See you at break." He walked away, to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She mentally slapped herself for memorising his timetable. But how could she not? He was all she could think about. Her love for him had taken over her life.

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

Rose walked into the library, sat down, and sighed. She hated free periods, loathed them. They meant she had extra time to think. About Scorpius... her mind drifted... only 1 hour, 54 minutes until she saw him again.

She slammed her hand down on the table. She had to stop thinking about him all the time, it simply wasn't healthy.

But how could she stop? How could she escape the love she felt for him?

* * *

><p><em>You just crossed my border now<em>

"Hey, Rosie, have fun in Potions?" Scorpius slung his bag down on the grass and looked down at her inquisitively.

She shaded her eyes from the sun that was beaming down behind him, making him look like an angel, and answered, "Not really," she sighed, "And can you please sit down? The sun's shining, I can't see you properly."  
>"That must suck," Scorpius teased in sympathetic voice, sitting down next to her and smiling. "I'm sorry you didn't find Potions fun. I never did, though, and I'm fine, so it's no loss, really."<p>

She laughed. "Yeah, but I usually love it." She gazed out over the Lake.

Lily arrived and flopped down under the tree, in the shade. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Mmm, it's warm out here."

_Just a kiss away_

Scorpius looked at Rose and winked. "Yeah, it is pretty hot."

She laughed, still staring at the Lake.

"Hello? I'm sitting next to you, hun, not in front of you."

She turned and looked at him. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"You really weren't listening, were you? Don't worry, it was pretty much nonsense."

They sat in silence. Rose suddenly became aware of how close she was to him. The urge to cuddle up to him, get closer, nearly overwhelmed her. Her heart raced, and she realised her palms were sweating. She turned her head to look at him, and found him watching her. Her heart accelerated as she took in how close his face was, how close his lips were...

She leapt to her feet. "I'm going to Divination."

_Gimme a break_

She ranted to herself the whole way. How could she have been so stupid? Falling for him was bad enough, and now she was actually letting herself get close to him?

She needed space, space to think, space to get away from Scorpius and how she felt about him.

She found herself walking in the opposite direction to the North Tower, towards the Astronomy Tower.

She stood leaning on the balcony, staring out over the grounds.

_I'm melting away_

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Scorpius sounded concerned.

Rose pasted a smile on her face before turning to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you up here?"

He shrugged. "I followed you, because you seemed upset."

"I'm fine."

"You ran off pretty fast... I was worried I'd upset you or hurt your feelings." He stepped towards her. "And I would have to kill myself if I hurt your feelings." His eyes were serious.

"Good thing you didn't, then." Rose joked.

"Rosie... seriously. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurting, ever," He said softly.

She felt her throat close up with emotion.

_You're so dangerous_

A fifth-year Scorpius had dated the year before walked in and stopped short. Rose stepped away from Scorpius and smiled at the girl – Amy, that was her name.

Amy smiled back, and Rose thought of the teary mess Amy had been when Scorpius dumped her.

This, she reminded herself, was a classic example of why she should never have fallen for Scorpius. He broke hearts.

_Or is it too late?_

Amy walked past them. Rose turned to talk to Scorpius, and was stopped short by the look on his face as he watched Amy go. What he was thinking, she didn't know. The expression on his face was a mixture of what looked like regret, pain and something else.

"Uh... we ought to be going," she muttered.

His face cleared of any expression. "Mmm."

She stared at him. "What, no witty comeback?"

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

He shrugged, and she wished she was psychic, and could read his mind. What was he thinking? Why did he mess around with girls like he did? Had he ever actually been in love, did he know what love felt like?

What possible reason would anyone have to break hearts?

_I'm out of control_

Rose sighed and started for the stairs. "Come on, class beckons."  
>"You were the one who skived," he muttered.<p>

She glanced back at him incredulously. One second he was being all silent and moody, the next he was back to normal again.

He met her eyes. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You coming?" When he didn't move she added, "I need an excuse for missing half of Divination."

Scorpius finally started walking towards her. "You were attacked by mad rabid squirrels?" He suggested.

_Cos you want it all_

"I used that one last week," she murmured, descending the stairs.

He grinned, "Hmmm..."

"Scorpy!" Screamed a blonde girl – Scorpius's current girlfriend, Cindy. Rose couldn't stand her.

Cindy hurried up the stairs, shooting Rose a vicious look as she went past her, and threw herself on Scorpius. "I haven't seen you since yesterday," she pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes behind Cindy's back.

"What are you doing with _her_, anyway?" Cindy demanded.

Scorpius extracted himself from her arms and walked down three steps to stand next to Rose.

"She's my best friend."

Cindy looked horrified. "_Her_?"

_You're so dangerous_

"Yes, Cindy," he said coldly, "You have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do, as your girlfriend."

"Fine. Consider yourself my ex-girlfriend," he said, idly.

"One of many," murmured Rose.

He shot her a grin.

Cindy's mouth hung open. "But... we love each other! You can't just dump me!" She whined.

"I just did," Scorpius took Rose's hand and walked down the stairs without a backwards glance.

_My biggest mistake_

Much as Rose hated Cindy, she couldn't help but sympathise, just like she had with all the other girls Scorpius had broken up with.

Cindy was just one of many examples of why falling for Scorpius was the biggest mistake she ever made. She should be dating guys it was healthy to date, falling for guys who would love her back... all the same, she was painfully aware of Scorpius's hand, enclosing hers.

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

He let go of her hand, and turned to smile at her. "Cindy really is a bitch, isn't she?" He said, thoughtfully.

"It took you that long to realise?" Rose scoffed.

He grimaced. "And I thought I was well-trained in love."

She laughed. He looked startled. "What?"

"Scorpius, you have never been in love in your entire life." Though it hurt her to say it out loud, she knew it was true.

"How do you know that?" He challenged.

"No-one who has dated the amount of girls you have – and broken all of their hearts! – has ever been in love."

_Dangerous_

Scorpius looked stunned. "Is that what you think of me?"

"You're a player, Scorpius. Of course I don't exactly think well of you."

"Maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet," he defended himself.

"What, out of 67 girls?" Rose exclaimed. "For God's sakes, Scorpius!"

"You've been counting?" He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"GROW UP!" She snarled, before stalking off.

_I'm out of control_

He dashed in front of her and raised his hands. "Whoa, Rosie! I'm sorry."

She stopped and rolled her eyes.

"I can't help who I am, can I?"

"You could stop with the breaking hearts everywhere you go thing," she snapped.

"Calm down, Rosie. You're going mental over this. And it's not as if it's personal!"

She clenched her fists. "And what do you mean by that?"

He looked wary, but continued, "I've never dated you, or Lily, or any of your other friends, have I?"

She was too stunned to speak for a second, then; "You think I _like _watching girls run away from you crying their eyes out?"

_Dangerous_

"Since when did my love life have anything to do with you?" He asked sardonically.

She glared at him. "Love life? More like sex life."

He rolled his eyes. "And since when does my sex life have anything to do with you?"

"Since you started fucking up other girls' lives!" She wasn't shouting yet, but she was close.

_Don't you push it to the limit_

"Why are you judging me on my sex life?"

"COS THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO YOU! YOUR BLOODY SEX LIFE!" She screamed.

He stared at her. "What?"

"Go get fucked, Scorpius." She snapped, closing her eyes and counting to ten.

"I would, but I just dumped my girlfriend," He said, wittily.

"Oh, _funny_." She growled, before bursting into tears.

Scorpius looked horrified, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you cry." He stroked her hair.

_Cos you know I'm hungry for your touch_

She stood there for a few minutes, concentrating on her breathing and on stopping the tears, before unravelling herself from his arms. "I'm sorry about breaking down like that," Rose said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't mind, honest." He winked.

She tensed slightly, but forced herself to relax. She didn't want another argument so soon after their last one.

He examined her face. "I don't think you can be seen in public at the moment." He whipped out his wand and pointed at her face, muttering a spell. "Et voila!" He announced, sounding pleased with himself. "How to hide evidence of a crying fit in 5 seconds flat."

Rose smiled. He was the best friend any girl could wish for.

_No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

Lily looked curious when they entered the Great Hall together.

"Hey, Lily," said Scorpius, making straight for the food.

Lily grabbed his arm. "Did you dump Cindy?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Can I eat now?"

Lily rolled her eyes and let go of his arm. She looked at Rose and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>They say I'm just a pretender<em>

Rose watched the sun set over the Lake from her dormitory, the red light reflecting and dancing on the water.

"Hey, Rose." Faye smiled at her brightly.

Rose smiled back.

Faye looked curious, and opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated before saying, "Hey, are you and Scorpius Malfoy dating?"

Rose shook her head. Faye's tone turned to teasing. "But you like him."

Rose frowned. "No, I don't."

Faye stared at her. "Rose, you need to stop lying to your friends, and to yourself."

Rose's mouth fell open. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Faye hesitated, "No... just very good at pretending."

_I know something's taking over now_

She tried to sleep, but thoughts – mainly of Scorpius – chased around her head. Was she so obvious? And did Faye think it would be that easy, that she could just date him? Faye's best friend had dated Scorpius; surely she knew what he was like?

She sighed, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

Faye had accused her of lying... she didn't want to be a liar, but she didn't want her heart broken either.

She sighed again. She felt like a broken record, going round in vicious circles. "I love him... he'll break my heart... I love him... he'll break my heart... I love him..."

She finally fell asleep as the moon shone outside, casting its silvery light onto Hogwarts.

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

She sat alone at breakfast, staring into her cereal.

James and Hugo were joking about some prank they'd played the day before, but Albus was watching her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

She sighed. "They're not worth a penny."

He grinned, "Yeah, nothing going on in there really, is there?" Then he became serious. "Rose, you've been acting out of sorts for weeks now. Is something wrong?"

She sighed again, picking up her spoon and pushing the cereal around the bowl with it.

"Boy problems? Or lack of them?" He asked sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll find Mr Right one day. Or Mrs Right."

She gave him a half-hearted smile.

* * *

><p><em>You just crossed my border now<em>

"Come on, Rose. It'll be fun. You know you want to. Please?" Lily begged.

Rose sighed. "Fine, I'll sneak out tonight. It's meant to be raining, though."

Lily flashed her a grin. "All part of the plan," she beamed.

Plan? What plan? Lily said they were sneaking out at night, hanging out together for a bit. She hadn't mentioned a plan!

_Standing face to face_

"Glad you came, Rosie?" Scorpius smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "If we get caught, I'm so blaming you." But it was so beautiful outside, she would have to be dragged in screaming. She smiled wistfully, wanting to feel this happy and content forever.

He grinned. "We won't get caught. Promise."

She looked into his eyes. How could she not trust him, when he smiled at her like that?

* * *

><p><em>Gimme a break<em>

"Look at the moon," whispered Lily.

Scorpius tilted his head. "It's a full moon."

It began to rain, steadily and gently, pattering on the ground in a continuous rhythm.

The silvery light from the moon lit up the raindrops. The world looked beautiful, and perfect.

_I'm melting away_

Rose tilted her head up to the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"You like the rain, too?" Scorpius sounded curious, and surprised.

"I love it," Rose answered, without opening her eyes. _Like I love you_. The thought brought her mood back down again.

_You're so dangerous_

Lily gasped. "Look, it's a unicorn!" She stepped slowly forward, clicking her tongue.

Rose followed, glancing back at Scorpius, who was hanging back.

"Unicorns only like girls, remember?" He grinned. "I can emphasise."

Rose looked back at the white unicorn, glad the darkness would cover her blush. Lily was stroking the unicorns' nose, whispering to it.

_Or is it too late?_

Rose stepped up to the unicorn and rested her hand on its mane, closing her eyes, enjoying how silky it felt.

The unicorn snorted, and she opened her eyes to find it looking at her.

"It's so soft and white," Lily murmured.

"That's light grey, to horse lovers," called Scorpius, in a voice filled with satire.

Rose giggled, then berated herself. The comment wasn't even that funny. The unicorn shifted under her hand, and she stepped back, letting her hand fall back to her side. Lily joined her and they watched the unicorn gallop away.

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

Rose glanced back at Scorpius, unable to stop herself looking at him.

He was standing staring at her, looking gorgeous in the moonlight, blue eyes indecipherable. Again, she wished she knew what he was thinking. He always seemed to hide himself behind a wall. A lot of the time, she suspected he was acting. What did he really think?

_I'm out of control_

Scorpius walked up to them and grinned. "Lils, you scared the poor creature away."

Lily swatted him. "Oi!"

Rose smiled indulgently.

"Anyway, you scared it off, Scorp, your ego could scare off any creature within 17 miles!"

He smirked. "I can't help being talented, cute, funny..."

"And _so _modest," interjected Lily with a sly smile.

"So you admit to all the others?" He teased.

"You wish I would!" Lily retorted.

He winked at her. "Oh, I do."

Rose's smile slipped and she felt anger rise in her, before she was horrified at herself. She had to get a grip. They were just playing.

_Cos you want it all_

Lily yawned. "God, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

Rose's eyes widened. She didn't want to be left alone with Scorpius. "I'll come with you."

Lily shook her head, glancing at Scorpius. "I don't wanna ruin your night." She was gone before Rose had a chance to argue.

"Rosie?" Scorpius asked softly, "You okay?" He moved closer to her.

"I'm fine, totally fine," she lied.

_You're so dangerous_

He tilted his head to the side, looking worried. "Rosie? Are you okay?"

"I already said I was," she pointed out.

"I know. I think you were lying. What's wrong?"

What was wrong was that she was in love with him, and he was a player. There – she had thought it. Player. He toyed with girls' hearts.

_My biggest mistake_

Scorpius reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Rosie, don't be sad."

"Why do you call me Rosie?" She whispered. "No-one else does."

He held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "Rosie," he said seriously, "I love you."

She blinked. "I know, I'm your best friend."

He shook his head, still staring at her intently. "I know you know I don't mean it like that."

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

She opened her mouth to say something, but his eyes held her. "Rosie, look at me."

She shook her head, trying to think. He loved her? But... he was Scorpius Malfoy! He didn't love anyone! Her brain tried to work around this. He must be lying. Or he though he loved her. But... what if he did love her?

The stubborn part of her brain refused to think this. He wasn't capable of love.

But another part of her mind flashed back to images of him looking at her, of the look on his face when he saw Amy, and she knew he did love her.  
>That didn't mean he would never hurt her.<p>

_Dangerous_

Scorpius's hands were still gripping her shoulders. "Rosie?"

She shook her head again, and as he opened his mouth she realised he thought she was denying that he loved her.

She held up her hand. "Scorpius..." Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of what she was gonna have to say. "Maybe you do love me."  
>He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Scorpius, you may love me, but that doesn't stop you hurting me in a week, two weeks, when you realise you don't love me anymore."<p>

_I'm out of control_

"Rosie –" he began.

"Please, stop it." Tears were running freely down her face by now. "I love you, but I also don't want you to hurt me, like you do all those other girls." She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Rosie, you're not one of those other girls."

"How do I know that?" She sobbed, trying to wrench her arm away from him.

"Because I promise you, I will never let you go."

_Cos you want it all_

She hesitated for a second, her thoughts a jumble.

He stared into her eyes. "Rosie, I love you. The reason it never worked with any of the other girls is that I've always been in love with you, only you."

"Then why did you never tell me?" She cried.

"You were with Kyle. I thought you loved him, so I gave up on you. I know now I shouldn't have, but I made a mistake."

"Kyle was two years ago," Rose spoke incoherently, tears streaming.

_You're so dangerous_

"By the time you two broke up, my reputation was established. Rosie, I would never hurt you. Believe me."

She turned her head away, unable to stop crying.

"Rosie? Please?"

She looked back at him, unable to stop herself.

He kissed her.

_My biggest mistake_

She kissed back, conflicted as she was. She was unable to think whilst kissing him; her brain seemed to have turned to mush and all she wanted to do was to melt into his arms.

He held her, and she rested her head on his chest, trying to stop crying.

"Rosie?" He pulled her away from him to examine her. "Rosie, please don't cry."

She nodded, and bit her lip, taking a deep breath. The tears finally stopped.

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

"Rosie..." he hesitated, then continued. "Rosie, I love you... please will you be my girlfriend?"

Rose stared at him, unsure how to respond. She wanted to say yes, but felt undecided.

He took her hand and stared intently into her eyes.

She took another deep breath... and made her decision.

"Yes." She said simply.

He hugged her, holding her to him. "I swear to you, Rosie, I will never hurt you."

_Dangerous_

Tears ran down her face again, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

Wherever the decision she had made took her, she would stick to it, and stick to the things she knew:

1) Scorpius loved her.

2) She loved him.

3) And that meant they could make this work.

At breakfast, Lily ran up to her. "I heard about you and Scorpius," she said breathlessly, "I'm awesome, aren't I? And good luck."

Rose smiled at her, so happy she thought her heart was going to burst. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

**A/N: The first ever fanfic I wrote. Not very good, I'll admit. Thoughts?**

**The sequel, Everytime We Touch, is up now.**


End file.
